Taunting the Lion
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Something's not right. And all it takes is an argument to find out what really happened to your friend. Sirius and OC friendship. Bad summary, but the story is better. Oneshot.


**A/N: Heya! Wondering What Breakfast Is (AKA Julia) here, bringing you a ONESHOT!!! Wow, how long has it been since I last posted one?**

**Anyway, this came to mind after something that happened last night, and I felt it NEEDED to be written. Eh, life experiances always bring the best writing out of me.**

**Disclaimer: I own Evangeline Curpentier alone. (sob) J.K. Rowling owns Sirius and Voldie-kinns. I feel bad for her, having to deal with a psycho snake... **

"I did nothing to you." I snarled. "You're not worth my time." 

"I dare you to say that again." 

I had really ticked him off now, but this wasn't the guy I knew. This wasn't the man I loved. This wasn't Sirius.

"You are not worth my damn time, Sirius Black. Want me to say it once more? I'll make sure it hurts like hell then." 

He threw his chair down and stood up. I did the same thing right after him and regretted doing so. He was taller than me by a good half foot and was super built. There was no chance I'd ever try to fight him when he was like this. When he was drunk.

"Now you listen to me, Evan-" 

"It's Evangeline to you, you wasted loser!" I shouted. 

Eyes the color of a morning fog locked onto my blue ones._ What have I done?_ I thought to myself. _How do I get myself in situations like this?_

His face was muderous, and for a split second his eyes flickered red. Red and snake-like...

Something went off in my head the moment I saw his eyes change. He wasn't drunk. He was _possessed._ And the only person in the world who was capable of doing something that evil was the Dark Lord, the creature that the Order of the Pheonix battled so hard against. Voldemort. 

I squinted at him and pressed my luck. But not before I checked I had my wand. "Look at you! You're a drunken loser that no one- not even your own FAMILY- loves! You are a reject of this world. You're unwanted, unneeded, unloved." 

That really hit a nerve, and he wasn't going to take my words kindly. My eyes and his never left each other, but I kept wanting to look away. I had to stay strong. He wasn't going to win.

"Listen to me, Evangeline." He was speaking dangerously soft, and his head was lowered. He took one step closer.

"You have my full attention." I sneered, then stepped backwards.

"I was fine before I met you-" He took another step.

"I was treated like the rebel I was, and I didn't care. My mother still loved me, but was too into the Dark Lord's pure-blood insanity to actually act on it." One more step.

"I was loved, and dont' you ever-" Another one.

"EVER-" One more.

"EVER say that wasn't true. Because it is. I might not be loved by you, but God knows bloody well I'm loved." He stopped moving and stared me down. A smile spread to

my lips as an idea struck me.

"You idiot! You may have been loved by your mother at one point, but look at where you are now. You've been disowned, your best friends are on the run, and you can't even trust yourself anymore. You live with me, for crying out loud! How do you think you could even possibly be LIKED when everyone's life is going down the tubes?"

The eyes flickered red once again, and the anger in Sirius seemed to build up. This wasn't right. This wasn't SIRIUS!

"Sirius. Sirius! Damn it, if you're in there, please, PLEASE, let me know! Just-" SLAP! My words were cut off with the hard blow Sirius dealt to my cheek.

My blood ran cold the moment he did that. "Shut your mouth, Evangeline. You are just wasting your voice." He advanced on me quicker than he did last time.

I reached for my wand, but when went I to grab it, it was gone. I saw it lying next to my chair, too far away to get. Shit! And when I need it most...

His wand was drawn and was too close to my throat for my liking. My eyes widened in utter terror. He kept walking forward while I scrambled backwards. Then BAM! My back hit the walls and I was trapped in a corner. Oh crap.

I was terrified for my life and he knew it. I dropped my gaze, sunk to my knees, and started to cry.

"Sirius, come back! Please. Don't hurt me. God, don't hurt me." I whimpered in fear.

I looked back up at him and I saw the anger in his eyes disappear. This scene was obviously too much for Voldemort to handle.

Sirius retracted his wand and came to his senses. I could feel him staring at me huddled up and in tears. "Oh dear Merlin, what have I done?" He murmured.

He kneeled down next to me and put his hand next to my face. I pulled away, expecting another slap or someting far worse. But it just rested there and I was brave enough to face him.

It was a devastating sight. His eyes showed he had just been through a mental hell, and his raven hair fell in his eyes limply. He looked like he was coming home from a war that killed everything he had ever loved. How ironic...

"Evan... What did I do to you? Are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring, the exact opposite of what it was less than five minutes ago. He twirled my brown hair around his fingers a few times. I loved when he did that.

I hugged him tight and he pulled me in closer. Only Sirius would do that. "Don't worry about me, I'm... fine. But are YOU okay? That's more important now." I didn't need to relive anything that just happened, but it was important that I knew if Sirius was okay.

"I am... I just... I..." He was becoming weaker by the second. Then he fainted.

I slapped him a few times (for revenge), poked his nose a little bit, and shook him. But the exhaustion of the Dark Lord's attack was too much for him. It was just as I suspected.

He was out cold.

**Another A/N: Thankee to my personal S.B. who inspired this whole thing and I feel very bad about cursing him out. So send some love his way. :D**

**Thankee also to SomedayEngland (name remains unknown) who pushed me to write this because I had nothing HP up. So now she better review...**

**And PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda), you deserve the world for putting up with me. Really. I have been one right pain in the ass lately, so I give you all the cookies I have at the moment! And thanks for checking over my work. I dedicate this to you!**

**Want some sea salt ice cream and a couple of cookies? Then press the blurple button and REVIEW!!!**


End file.
